The Cup That Cannot Be Knocked Down
The Cup That Cannot Be Knocked Down is the third episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot AB was outside a nuclear reactor. He fell down as Ball Weevil. "That guy kinda hurts," said AB. "At least when you're small." AB turned into Bloxx and ran to the door of the reactor. There was a robot. AB turned one of his hands into a golf club and hit the robot backwards. The robot shot lasers. AB regenerated and grew his hands. He picked up the robot and threw him backwards. The robot grew wings and flew back. He crashed through the wall and ran to the reactor. "This is a restricted area," said AB. AB jumped into the reactor and combined his hands to make a wall in front of the robot. The robot turned his head around and wheeled himself to AB. "Creepy. This is AB's Awesomeness, not Twilight Zone," said AB, transforming. "Gravattack! That's not who I wanted. I wanted Humongousaur," said AB, transforming. "Feedback! This'll work," he said. AB shocked the robot. It disabled all of the systems. AB sucked up electricity from a small machine. He shot a net from his hand and trapped the robot. "Whatever. I don't think the Cup That Cannot Be Knocked Down is here," said the robot. "And don't judge me, but I just now figured out that if I blew up the reactor, I would die." "The Cup That Cannot Be Knocked Down?" said AB, reverting. He went home. Theme song! AB was in a room, reading a book. "The Cup That Cannot Be Knocked Down is a legendary cup, and obviously, cannot be knocked down. It has been unproved by everybody, and it is said to be in a cave in Estonia. Scientists have calculated that there is a 68.95 of the myth being true," read AB. "Those must have been Appoplexian scientists. All cups can be knocked down." Later...... AB flew up through the ground of Estonia as Ghostfreak. "Ghost travel! Awesome! Possum! Unflawsome!" AB turned into XLR8, and ran. Some rocks popped his wheels. AB fell down. "Owww." A doctor ran towards him. "Sa vajad abi? Ma saan teid aidata," said the doctor. Translation: You need help? I can help you. "Seriously? You aren't all freaked out that I'm an 8-foot tall lizard man?" asked AB. "Ma olen pool inimese ja pool Kineceleran," said the doctor. Translation: I'm half human and half Kineceleran. The doctor picked up AB and carried him to his house. The doctor inserted liquid through a tube into AB's wheels and looked around. "Vabandust, seal ei ole enam plaastrid. Sa lihtsalt pead olema ettevaatlik," said the doctor. Translation: Sorry. There aren't anymore patches. You just have to be careful. "Oh, I'm not really a Kineceleran. This is just one of my forms," said AB, reverting. "See?" "Veenduge, et hoida, et vorm on kontrolli all. Oota, kui sa inglise keelt, kuidas te aru mind?" asked the doctor. Translation: Just make sure you keep that form under control. Hey, if you speak English, how are you understanding me? "Easy. I'm reading the translations," said AB. He left. He ran to a blank place. He ran to the middle and waited. Then, a hole formed under him and he fell. AB turned into Echo Echo and flew before he hit the ground. "Woah, take it easy there," he said. A robot that looked like the first, but red, was loading gold into a device. "With this ray, I can merge Estonia with anything. When I merge it with the moon, we will rule everyone because they are floating above them," said the robot. Commercial break. AB sonic screamed, but the robot was not effected. "Supersonic attacks won't work on robots," said AB, fiddling with the UST. "Water Vicktor!" AB shot electric water at the robot. The robot flew and dodged the blast. AB kept shooting the robot. The robot made a fan and spun the water back at AB. AB made a bubble and blocked it, then he threw it at the robot. It knocked him back. "If only I had electrified it," said AB. The robot finished loading the gold in the ray. The robot fired a blast at the moon. AB transformed. "EatFibian!" he said. He ate the all the gold, fired a laser at the robot, and broke it. Then he flew fast after the blast. The blast flew away. "It's too fast!" said AB. AB electrified his tentacle and licked it. He turned around and shot a laser at the ground. He fired a laser at the ground and rocketed himself while flying. AB gave himself an electric boost. He flew past the blast, and stopped. He electrified his tentacle and licked it. He shot a laser at the blast, making it go slower. He kept shooting. The blast got slower and slower. Then, both blasts got sucked into AB's fin. "What's happening?" AB started breaking apart and parts of him started going into the ground. AB got sucked to the ground really fast. He transformed. "Armodrillo!" He was a small version of himself. He drilled the ground, broke it, and saw his parts. He touched them, and they went back in his body. He grew to normal size. "Alright, time to go home." AB fell backwards into the hole. He broke the dirt, and kept falling. He fell into a tunnel. Dirt fell where he came from. "Guess I'm going the other way." AB went up. He drilled into a cave. "I'm going to look around a bit." He looked around, and saw a decorated cup. "What's so special about this cup?" AB touched it, and accidentally fell down. His foot hit the cup. It stood up. AB gasped. "THE CUP THAT CANNOT BE KNOCKED DOWN!" he yelled. Suddenly, people from all over the world came to see it. "Well that was too cartoonishly quick," said AB. Someone walked up to it and hit it, but the person flew backwards. AB hit the cup hard with his fist, but he rattled. "Okay, now I'm angry," said AB, transforming. "Shocksquatch!" AB fired electricity at the cup. The cup absorbed the electricity, and it sizzled. "Heatblast!" AB fired fire at the cup, and it exploded. AB flew backwards. The cup was good as new. "Now I'm really angry. NRG!" AB fired lasers at the cup, but the cup deflected the lasers. AB picked up the cup and radiated his hand. The cup was normal. AB threw the cup. It acted like a boomerang and hit AB. His suit rattled. "This is getting annoying," said AB. "Yeah. It's like the cup has a mind of it's own," someone said. "No, I meant the rattling. It reminds me of my early childhood," said AB, transforming. "Goop!" AB flew into the cup. The disk controlled the goo, picking up the cup. The disk hit the cup against some walls. The cup slid down and bounced in a circle. Then it started rolling while standing up. Weird, I know. AB flew down and put his foot where the cup would roll. The cup rolled harder, and knocked AB to the wall and back. He fell on the cup, and got up. The cup was on the floor. "Hey, it was knocked down! Well, there's nothing to see here. DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT!" "I'm way ahead of you," said AB, turning into Buzzshock. He flew above the cup and shot electricity. It swirled around and cut AB in half. He regenerated, making a clone. The clones flew down and grabbed either end of the cup. They electrified their hands, and pulled. The scene turned white, and a giant viking was there with the cup. "GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the viking. The viking swung his axe and broke the cup. The scene turned normal. The cup was broken. Everyone cheered and left. AB recombined and turned normal. "Like I said. Appoplexian scientists." THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Doctor *People *Giant Viking Villains *Robots Aliens Used *Ball Weevil (first appearance) *Bloxx (first appearance) *Gravattack (first appearance; accidental transformation; selected was Humongousaur) *Feedback (first appearance) *Ghostfreak (first appearance) *XLR8 (first appearance) *Echo Echo (first appearance) *Water Vicktor (first appearance) *EatFibian (first appearance) *Armodrillo (first appearance) *Shocksquatch (first appearance) *Heatblast (first appearance) *Goop (first appearance) *Buzzshock (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:AA Episodes